New Amazing-Superior Spider-man
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary in works, but one on Wattpad. Rated M for Mature. SI/OC x Harem. A little AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New Life**

We see a young man walking down the streets of Queens, New York to his apartment and relax from his long day at work. He smiled knowing that he can now enjoy his weekend, thanks to staying at work late and doing a lot of overtime. It might not pay much but it pays the bills and allows him to have a good lifestyle. This is Kyle Jacobs, a part-time worker, and college student. Thankfully, he's on break from college.

Kyle walked into his apartment, put his bags down and sat on his couch relaxing while taking out one of his comic books to enjoy in his spare time. He smiled as he read his favorite Marvel comic book character. The only Amazing and Spectacular Spider-Man.

Kyle had loved the web clawer since he was a little boy growing up and has been reading the new comics to maintain his knowledge of the character. He started being a fan of Spider-Man when the 1990's Spiderman Animated Series was still on. It was really good and he was sad that the show didn't keep going. Kyle loved Spider Man's story just as much as DC Superman's.

Of course more and more series came as the comics got busy with some changes to the character but Spider-Man was always the same lovable and awkward hero we all know and love. Kyle must have almost all of the different comics of Spiderman ever made ranging from the original, Noir, 2099, MC2, and Ultimate. Currently, it's either amazing or spectacular as the ongoing titles

Kyle smiled at that before yawning to which he noticed that it was late and needed to sleep. He may have no work tomorrow but he wanted to get some sleep and see what else he can read, maybe the new Spider-girl series or watch some movies with friends. Who knows for sure, but sleep first, then party.

The young man had a good dinner before taking a shower to wash up for the night. He turns the lights off and climbed into his comfortable mattress and sheets.

Kyle closes his eyes as he goes to bed but then something feels off. He hears voices that he's unfamiliar with and feels his body moving on its own. He is having trouble seeing what's happening. Everything is dark but little by little light is coming into vision. And soon enough it was blinding for his eyes that he had to cover them. Once his eyes got adjusted, he saw a crowd of people behind him and in front of him was a dead body.

It was then Kyle noticed that he's wearing a Spider-Man suit and was shocked. This was not a dream, comic book fair, or a prank that has gone wrong, it was real. It was then that he felt like this scene was familiar to which he began to remember that he read this scene in a Spider-Man comic book.

It was with this realization that Kyle knew that he's is in the Marvel Universe and has become the Superior Spider-Man.

Then all a sudden, Kyle was bombarded with memories of both Peter Parker and Otto Octavius. They were so many images and feelings that Kyle felt nearly overwhelmed but he held himself together until the memories stopped and heard someone talking to him.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe" was the last words that Peter, in Otto's body, requested for Otto...no Kyle, to do like the new Spider-Man.

Otto tried his best to be superior and he was mostly successful, unfortunately, he lacked Peter's empathy and goodness to be truly a Superior Spider-Man. Perhaps Kyle won't make those same mistakes. A New Superior Spider-Man is born and he will do his best to be the symbol of hope that Otto failed to be.

"I promise Peter. I'll protect them. No matter the cost," Kyle said as he begins his journey as the Superior Spider-Man.

**Time Skip**

During his first few days as Spider-Man, he has not encountered any supervillains yet. While a bit disappointing, he didn't mind that. Kyle may be in Parker's body but he's never been involved in a fight before. Especially against such super-powered psychopaths. So it's probably good that he hasn't met them yet. Which is why he's satisfied with the whole helping the community thing, getting cats out of trees and all of that jazz.

Kyle felt good doing that because, for the first time in his life, he truly understands the saying "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". Spiderman is the hero we all wish we could be. The everyday man that's willing to put his life on the line for the people because he chose to. Kyle will honor that while being Spider-Man now.

As the web swings to a rooftop and crouches down to observe the city streets, Kyle can't help but be amazed that he is here. An Avenger, a hero, and a symbol. But Kyle was cut off from his thoughts as his phone rang. He looked and saw that is was MJ. So he answered the phone.

"Hey MJ. What's up?" Kyle asked.

"Hey Tiger, you want to meet up?" MJ asked.

"Sure. When and where?" Kyle asked.

"An hour from now at Union Square Park," MJ replied.

"Sounds good. I'll be there" Kyle responded.

"See you soon Tiger," MJ said as she hung up the phone.

Kyle was getting excited as he was going to hang out with the legendary Mary Jane Watson. Kyle must thank who or whatever brought him here because this was just awesome

**One hour later**

Kyle was in his civilian clothes waiting for MJ. He still finds it weird that he has Peter Parker's face but there are worse faces to have. Soon enough, he saw MJ and she saw him. They walked towards each other and hugged each other. We parted after a few minutes

"How have you been MJ?" Kyle asked.

"Pretty good Tiger but I wanted to know how have you been? You haven't been the same when Octavius died" MJ said to which Kyle produced a sad look on his face.

"Yeah it's been a bit of a roller coaster" Kyle stated as he and MJ began walking

"You shouldn't feel bad for him. He was a murdering lunatic" MJ said

"Maybe so but he wasn't always like that," Kyle stated which made MJ look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I looked up his history and...he didn't have a good life. He was often bullied because he was smarter than everyone else. Got worse when he was getting bigger. He wanted to do good things for the world. He had the mind and skill to do that but he became a broken man. He was surrounded by darkness and it eventually consumed him. I...wish I could've saved him. Maybe I should've tried harder" Kyle explained.

Having Peters and Otto's memories made him understand both of them so much more than the comics even showed. Tragedy struck both of them and chose to decide who they are. MJ then stops waking and looked to have an understanding expression on her face as she faces Peter (Kyle).

"You can't blame yourself, Peter. He made his choices. He chose to become a monster. He had to have known that this was how it was going to end" MJ said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Sometimes I wish I could do more. Be the better man that uncle Ben believed I could be. I thought being Spider-man was the way to do it. But whenever my actions lead to someone's death I...just can't help but be ashamed that I failed even when I beat the bad guy," Kyle lamented sadly.

"You can't save everyone, Peter. Thinking that way will only prevent you from saving more people in the future. You have to accept that or else nobody gets saved next time," MJ advised to me.

Kyle then smiles at her.

"You are indeed wise MJ. I don't know what I would do without you," Kyle said which made MJ smile too.

"Probably something stupid and dangerous," MJ answered to which Kyle playfully gasps in shock.

"I would never," Kyle said dramatically which made both of them laugh. They then looked at each other right in the eyes as if staring into each other's souls.

"I'll be here for you Tiger. Always," MJ said.

"And I'll always come back to you. No matter where I am or how long it takes," Kyle said.

They then got their faces close to each other and locked lips. Kyle was internally excited and freaking out at this whole thing but kept his cool to not freak her out. So he just enjoyed this beautiful kissing moment with one of the hottest women in the Marvel Universe.

After their little make-out session, they decide to go get some food at a nearby Wendy's. MJ went for a simple salad and soda while Kyle went all out with a double cheeseburger, fries, nuggets and a Frosty. This is all because of the new metabolism that he has inherited in Parker's body. Made sense given his abilities and acrobatics that he does when in the suit.

They both sat at a table facing each other.

"You know I've been thinking of changing my suit," Kyle said which caught MJs attention.

"Really? Always figured you were pretty loyal to the one you have now. Why the change?" She asked.

"The one I have now represents everything about Spider-Man. Both good and bad memories surround that suit. I just feel like I need to change. To something better" Kyle explained.

"You make it sound like you'll be a different person," MJ said which made Kyle scoff at the irony.

"Maybe I will. I've made many mistakes over the years but I also had a lot of success as well. I just want to focus on the good that Spider-Man has done and improve on it. Be a symbol of hope when times get dark" Kyle said which made MJ touch his hand.

"You already are Pete. But I am curious about your new suit design. So if this is what you want to do, I'll support you 100 percent" MJ said with genuine support. This made Kyle smile.

"You are just too amazing MJ. Maybe you should be a superhero too" Kyle said jokingly.

"If I do that, then I'll be known as the "Amazing Watson". You'll have a competition for naming rights," MJ joked back which made both of us chuckle.

"I'll probably lose that competition knowing my luck," Kyle said as both he and MJ continue to enjoy each other's company.

**Time Skip**

**Horizon Labs**

Kyle went inside Horizon labs late at night to finally create the Superior spider man suit. Thanks to him having Ottos and Peter's combined intelligence, he was able to use the technology there to get the designs right. As he was doing this, Kyle was just lamenting on how easily this was. Kyle wasn't a dumb person in his world but he was in no way a genius. He always figured that he was more wise than intelligent. Many people back in his earth often praised his wisdom despite his young age.

But while Kyle is excited about this opportunity, he misses his friends and family back in his world. He wonders how they are doing. He wonders if they are aware of his disappearance or think he's dead. He hopes that they are ok. Maybe one day he'll figure out if he can see or go back to his world. But for now, he's going to try to be his favorite.

Kyle also wonders if Peter's mind or soul is still inside. He hopes he is just so he can meet with him. Though he is scared that Peter would hate him for hijacking his body in all fairness, Kyle has no idea how he was able to in the first place.

Kyle was soon cut off of his musings as he noticed that his suit was done. From memory, Kyle created Peter's spider suit from the PS4 video game that had the white symbol on his chest and original black from the Superior spider suit with the red main color and black webbing designs.

This was the suit that Kyle had in mind to be the Superior Spider-Man. Otto's black design was badass and almost made him similar to Batman in terms of tactics that could work the new spider.

However, Kyle wanted to do it differently this time. He wanted to show the world there is always hope. That's what the white in his symbol means.

Now that his suit his finished, he can truly become the Superior Spider-man.

**Kyle's Harem (So far): Mary Jane Watson. Felicia Hardy. Natasha (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The New Sinister Six**

**Spider-Man (90's Cartoon)-(Opening Theme)**

Kyle was enjoying his time of peace. It still has been a while since he has read his comics but if he remembers right then something will happen soon and so he must prepare accordingly. Despite this though, he couldn't help himself from enjoying what has happened during the near month he's been in this world.

His new life as Peter and Spider-man is truly amazing, no pun intended. He was living the dream. He knows that he has a long way to go but he will do his best on being both amazing and superior. He will be just as amazing as Peter and far superior to Otto. Kyle will become his version of Spider-man which was going to be tested as the sound of sirens got his attenion and saw police cars driving fast. It seems like the city will be needing their friendly neighborhood spidey.

Kyle then rushed to an alleyway and changed into his suit while putting his normal clothes in a bag. He will need to make the second Superior suit like in the comics for better use or make that neo suit from the Unlimited Spider-man series when he has the time. But for now, he's got bad guys to fight.

As Spiderman web swing to the scene and saw six super-villains attacking a science building, stealing a few things and a power core for a grain plan of theirs. The wall-crawler started to remember the comics he read and how the six will act just by watching them in action.

Boomerang throwing boomerangs that exploded on impact, team leader.

Shocker using his gauntlets to fire sonic pulse at the cops, cleaning a path for their getaway.

Speed Demon running with orange sparks lightning following and help the path up.

Living Brain, a green robot carrying the power core with the new Beetle (a girl one, surprising) guarding him.

Spiderman hummed as he watched from the rooftop not far from the action and waited for the right time to jump in. Kyle will have to be careful as this is his first time-fighting Peter's rouges and they are not to be taken lightly. Though five of them will be a problem.

_"Wait a second. Where's the sixth? Oh, wait, there he is," _Spiderman thought, seeing the wheelman, the big wheelman or, oh he remembers now. Overdrive using his big wheel as a getaway car. Odd to say the least and but it's time for webs in their eyes.

"Yoinks!" Overdrive said, having the big wheel jumping in.

"You're an idiot, Overdrive, you know that? Who pimps out of the big wheel and uses it as a getaway car?" Shocker asked.

"I dunno. Maybe someone who wants the coolest getaway car ever?" Overdrive questioned, having a claw coming out of the wheel and grabbing the power core from the green robot.

"Enough you two. Back to base and you all did well. Looks like we can chalk this up as the first of many victories for the All-New Sinister Six!" Boomerang explained.

"All new Sinister Six?" A new voice got all the six's attention and saw a familiar wall-crawler swing in.

"Sooo, I'm guessing they are letting anyone call themselves the Sinister Six these days, huh? Is there a tryout or something. Like how does it work?" Spiderman joked as he web swings into action, his very first one and here goes nothing.

"Let's see what I have here. Overdrive, overrated," Spiderman said, jumping on the side of the big wheel and off.

"Boomerang and Shocker, okay I guess," He said with some disappointment

"Hey!" Shocked shouted at being insulted but was shut up with a web in his face.

"Living Brain, not bad and good pick," The wall-crawler said before jumping on the robot and then off to dodge the arms from hitting him, thanks to his spider-sense.

"Now a new Beetle. Love the look. It seems to be fit you well."

"Shut it, bug!" Beetle shouted about to shoot her rifle but it was yanked out of her hands and into the air by a web line from the spider.

"No guns, please, my good lady," Spiderman joked before coming in front of the green robot which got it's attention and other villains as well.

_"Hmm, tri-titanium shell could be a problem. Living Brain is surrounded by that stuff and could be dealt with a powerful blast which that part should be easy,"_ Kyle thought, remembering the comics and memories to think of a plan.

"Whrr-click-ick. Superior force! Evade!" Living Brain warned, seeing danger around.

"Smart robot," Webs commented before his spider-sense an attack coming at him.

"Suck on this Webs!" Shocker shouted while launching a powerful sonic pulse out.

"Electro-rang!" Boomerang shouted and threw a blue boomerang towards the spider.

"Take this!" Beetle said while firing a purple beam of energy.

All the attacks hit all right but missed as Spiderman jumped out of the way and all the attacks hit the Living Brain. The green robot smoked before falling over, overloaded and bring down from the attacks.

"And problem solved, many thanks folks," Spiderman commented and turned his attention to the four villains in front of him but failed to sensed or pick the fifth one coming at him.

"One down and five to go. This shouldn't take long as-," Spiderman said but was cut off when...

"Just what I was thinking!" Speed Demon yelled, rushing at the spider and started the hailstorm of punches to webs.

_"He's fast. Faster than my spider-sense,"_ Kyle thought, before going on the defensive and blocked some of the attacks hitting him. He can't keep going like this and needs to change it around as the comics had Otto leave and replaced, but Kyle was no coward and had some kind of plan in motion to avoid people getting caught in the crossfire.

"Ha! Got you bug!" Speed Demon shouted, throwing a cross punch that almost made the wall-crawler hit the floor but spidey feigned the attack and made it convincing.

Before Speed Demon could attack again, Spiderman acted first and jumped back on his feet to throw a dropkick to the speedster's face. He grunted in pain and shook his head on the ground.

Spiderman dodged the upcoming boomerang from Boomerang and saw Overdrive starting the big wheel to escape as more cops were showing up. Smart move for them to get ready to leave as more heroes might come in and that's not good for them.

"Speed Demon, get your ass over here! We are leaving!" Boomerang shouted, throwing more boomerangs of different kinds to keep the hero busy as he dodged them or web them up to stop them from hitting any people.

Speed Demon grunted before zooming over towards the big wheel and climbs in the getaway car.

"Oh no, you don't," Spiderman said before having his webs change for a quick second and fired tracer onto the wheel to track down. He had updated his equipment like Otto did in the comics and had the tracer to not only have a better tracking tech but to listen to what is going on. That will be helpful down the line.

_"Okay, not so bad for my first patrol. It could have been better, but I think it's was a good shot. They were definitely in a hurry to get out of here from the looks of it and have something big planned if they wanted a power core. I know what it is thanks to the comics and being a genius. I stood my guard facing six bad guys but I should be careful and plan to avoid unwanted damage. Hmm, I can worry about that later as I should help around and get to my job," _Kyle thought before helping people get untrapped and cops up on their feet from facing the six.

**Small Time Skip**

**Horizon Labs**

As the cops came after the remaining rogues left, Spiderman asked the officer in charge to send the Living Brain to Horizon Labs to be investigated. They agreed with no question. Kyle then webswinged back to the said lab and changed into his work clothes, waiting a bit for the police to arrive.

An hour later, the police came by with the brain as Kyle went to bring in it to his lab. Then one of his coworkers came by. His name was Grady Oakes.

"Peter they said that you go-, oh my god, it's true. That's the Living Brain. Dude let me help you carry that" Grady offered.

Kyle knee as he was more than strong enough to carry it himself but he didn't want to seem rude.

"Sure Grady. Just be careful. It's very delicate," Kyle said as he gives one half of the brain while he carries the other half.

Without incident, they were able to bring the brain into the lab. They then set it on the table that Kyle uses for his work.

"Dude how did you land such an incredible thing to be here?" Grady asked.

"Friends in high places," Kyle answered.

"You're lucky. You need help with analyzing it?" Grady offered.

"I think I'm good Grady. I appreciate the offer though. And thanks for the help" Kyle said to him.

"No problem bro. Good luck," Grady said as he left Kyle to his own devices.

Now it's time for Kyle to do what Otto did. Learn as much as he can about the new Sinister Six. Granted Kyle already knows the Six's strengths and weaknesses but he always wanted to dissect an AI's memory board and find out the hard way.

Kyle just knows he has a lot of work to do to become the New Superior Spider-Man. First, he had created some new gear, formulate plans to counter five villains of the Sinister Six, and get the entire area ready for them. Then Kyle has to have the Living Brain reprogrammed and be ready to assist him since having a robot by one's side could help out significantly. And lastly, it is the most important subject of all...

Kyle was cut out of his thoughts as the sound of his cell phone gets his attention. He then sees that it's MJ to which he happily answers.

"Hey MJ what's up?" Kyle asked putting the last of his work tools down to hear her better.

"Doing good Tiger. I'm just calling and making sure we are still on for dinner?" MJ asked.

Kyle checked his time and saw he was free. He can handle the Sinister Six, Living Brain, and the other things later. He should enjoy himself a little and not get too overworked.

"Yep, we are still on for dinner. I will pick you up after work. I'll see you soon MJ," Kyle replied.

"Great, see you there," MJ said happily as they both hang up their phones and get ready for tonight.

Kyle smiled and could tell that Peter was right about MJ. She is one of a kind and big jackpot to keep around. And he plans to keep it. Unlike Otto who dumped her and Peter who had little time for her, Kyle plans to enjoy life as both himself and Spiderman. Balancing it out.

Kyle smiles as he finishes up his work and leaves for his date.

**Time Skip**

Kyle and MJ were in a fancy restaurant eating and enjoying each other's company.

"I saw the new suit that you were talking about today. I must admit that it looks good," MJ said, remembering on the news she saw and the new Spiderman suit.

"Thanks. I had hoped you would like it," Kyle said.

"I do but I am worried about this new Sinister Six getting away," She said, being worried for the many villains left.

"I'm not worried. I placed a tracker on them and said tracker is allowing me to listen in on their plans," He said.

MJ looked at Kyle with some shock on her face.

"Then shouldn't you be out there stopping them?" MJ asked.

"These guys are pretty harmless except Speed Demon but they are not going to do anything tonight. They can't risk the Avengers coming in if they did. They'll try to do something tomorrow and when they do, I'll be there," Kyle replied.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or relieved," She said, being shock by this.

Kyle chuckled a bit.

"Do you trust me?" Kyle asked.

It was MJ's turn to chuckle.

"I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't Tiger," MJ answered.

"If that's the case then have faith that I will beat these bad guys up. But tonight I want to enjoy your company and focus just on you," Kyle said with a smile as he raised his glass of wine. This made MJ smile.

"I don't remember you being such a smooth talker."

"I'm trying something different. Is it too much?"

MJ then took her glass and tapped it with her date.

"Not at all," MJ said as the two enjoyed their date.

**Time Skip**

**Horizon Labs**

The next day went by and things were coming into place as the rest of the new Sinister Six were making their move which yes right now as the giant wheel comes zooming down the streets towards the Horizon Labs.

"Knock, knock!" Overdriver shouted as the big wheel crashed into the building and allowed them to move inside. It also made almost every person in the building evacuated.

"Oh come on! One of you says, who's there? I got a really good wheel gag but somebody has to feed me the setup line," The wheel driver said.

"Can it, Overdrive. Speed Demon, Beetle! Fan out and find me that atmospheric core," Boomerang ordered them while Shocker was by his side and Overdriver ready to move out.

"Don't bother. Two-point five seconds. I checked every room and found it. Got bored, lugged it back. Man this thing's heavy," Speed Demon said carrying an orange power core.

Boomerang shook his head on such stupidity in Demons part and said, "Damn it, man, think. You're no good to me if you tire yourself out."

"I know heavily lifting, I'm on it." Beetle said as she has the strength to carry the core and then grabs it from Speed Demon.

The workers that remained didn't know what to do but stay quiet and not move. They knew that they are in no way capable of fighting them.

"Now let's get out of-. What the hell?!" Beetle shouted in shock on what she and the others saw before them. Webs surrounding the entire area and blocking every exit from here to Sunday.

"Where did all of this come from?" Boomerang asked.

"That would be from your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. What do you think? Cool huh?" A voice called out, getting their attention. They soon saw Spiderman near some of the webs.

"Impossible! We were in and out under ten seconds. How did you-?" Boomerang asked but was cut off.

"Step up the street-wide web-blockade? Proportionate speed of a spider, my best work yet. I must admit that I'm amazed myself," Spiderman said smiling underneath his mask as he admired the beauty of his hard work.

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell ya what's faster than you Spidey. ME! Faster than you can say-," Speed Demon started but Spiderman pushed a button on his spider chest symbol to let up.

"Activate Omega-3," Spiderman commanded having the whole ground activated and speedster started to lose control of his footwork.

"GYAHH! What is this stuff?!" The speedster asked as he was close on crashing hard into something.

"Instant frictionless surface. Not easy to set up but it does the trick. Don't bother trying to escape it," The wall-crawler said as he fired a large web ball towards Speed Demon. The ball captures him and sticks him into the ground.

"Holy! Not cool, webs!" Boomerang shouted.

"Hey, that's life. You start making plans to commit a crime, I start to make plans to stop you. Here comes another. Activate Epsilon-5," Spiderman said, pushing the symbol again and have the whole area light in orange light, thanks to the street lights.

"Oh, what now?!" Shocker demanded, having his gauntlets ready to fire the bug up, but something was wrong.

"What?!"

"Another party trick folks. One of Horizon's latest inventions, a quick, cheap and easy install power dampening field," Spiderman explained seeing the power dampers working on the bad guys and felt proud that this was working perfectly.

Overdriver's big wheel was short-circuiting and wasn't moving at all.

"Unh! This thing weighs a ton!" Beetle groaned feeling her suit's abilities fading away and the weight of the core coming down on her.

"My shock gauntlets! They're shorting out," Shocker said, seeing the gauntlets being useless.

"I told you all before, power dampening field. I swear it's like you guys have a selective hearing" Spiderman said as he jumps off the web he was on and lands on the ground to finish this while shutting Demons speed trap off as he was already was down for the count.

"Two down and two to go. Heads up!" The web swinger said, webbing Beetle up and launched web lines on the big wheel to bring it down.

"Shocker move dude! I can't! Oh, this ain't gonna be pretty," Overdrive said knowing what was going to happen next.

"Overdrive don't-" Shocker warned but was too late as the wheel falls on top of him and the hole was covered in webs to keep the two from escaping.

"There's more to come, folks," Spiderman said with a bow and brought his full attention to the last one, Boomerang.

The two then noticed that the press was here and filming the whole fight. Most of them were from the Daily Bugle and were getting great shoots for the homepage website and paper. Ms. Winters loves her job these days.

"The press when did they get here?!"

"Who would've thought that they would come running when I called them about this" Spiderman joked.

Boomerang could tell that he was beaten but was going to go down fighting like a man and not a coward.

"You know the game plan could have been better planned out, you know? Two pieces of a weather machine, I mean come on dude. That was used like last year or two ago. And by a different group of villains or just one. So, that just screams bad planning man. Not to mention that it's so cliche" Spiderman said before his spider-sense tingled an attack coming and started dodging.

"SHUT UP! It was a good plan!" Boomerang shouted throwing a boomerang at the wall-crawler.

"Cricky. You don't play a friendly game mate" He joked as he dodged the attacks and got closer to the bad guy to throw a cross punch to the face.

Boomerang started spinning around from the punch, seeing stars and many spiders.

Spiderman then shot a web ball, capturing the last one and was happy at what his hard work pay off. Kyle will admit that he made a great plan from the comics in the same fashion as Otto but he solved the problem in a much more calm state, not a dark one. This is not DC people, its Marvel, but anyways. Back to the moment at hand.

Spiderman then shot a web line and started to web swing back to his apartment, calling it for a day, but was early morning and still had a few things to do later in the afternoon. So, rest was needed then back to work. Today was a great day and more is yet to come for our hero.

**Small Time Skip**

After webswings back and taking a shower to clean up, we see our hero going to rest up for the morning and get back to work later like close to noon.

Kyle laid asleep in his bed and dreamed of his old world. He was back in his apartment with nothing being changed. It was like he never left in the first place. He smiled as he reminisced the good memories.

"You like Spider-Man don't you?" A voice said to him.

Kyle felt like the voice was familiar. He then sees the origin of this voice to be a person sitting on his couch reading one of the many Spider-Man issues. This person then puts down the comic, stood up and looks at me. I was stunned to see that it was Peter Parker.

"I-It's you. The legendary Peter Parker" Kyle said with excitement as he went towards the man and shook his hand.

"Well, that's the first time anyone has ever called me legendary. I like it" Peter said with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you're here to take back your body right? Well, it was fun while it lasted," Kyle said ready to relinquish control to the original.

"I'm not," He said which shocked the young man.

"Why not? I mean it's your body, isn't it? Don't tell me I'm in a clone body this entire time and the writers failed to mention that," Kyle exclaimed, getting Peter chuckled at this.

"No, it's my body so don't worry about that. The reason I'm not going to get control back is that you've have done a lot of good as Spider-Man. Better than I did in the past years. So I'm permitting you to continue to be me while I take a bit of vacation within your mind here," Peter explained which confuses Kyle in total shock that he will say that.

"But why? Don't you want to go back to MJ and Aunt May and everyone? Don't you miss them?" Kyle asked.

"More than anything. But I'm tired of failing them. I messed everything up. But you are living my life way better than I could ever do. One day, I'll ask to come back but for now, I'll read every comic you have on my adventures based on your excellent memory of them. And if you wish, I'll help give you advice whenever you need it. Sound reasonable?" Peter asked.

Kyle was uncertain about this. It felt wrong of him to continue being another man when the opportunity to give it back to him is there. But he also enjoyed being Spiderman and Peter Parker.

"I feel bad that you won't get to see your family again," Kyle said.

"I'll always see them through your eyes. And don't feel bad that I'm here and you're out there. Doesn't matter if I'm in control or you are. There will always be a Spider-Man protecting the city and the world when needed. I trust you to do what is right and continue doing that. You're a good man Kyle Jacobs. I wish you luck," Peter says as Kyle is then thrust out his sleep and back in Peter's apartment.

Kyle took some deep breaths and smiled as he just met his hero who gave his blessing to be Spiderman and will keep up the great work.

**Kyle's Harem: Mary Jane Watson. Felicia Hardy (Black Cat). Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). Rest TBA in the next upcoming chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Birds of a Feather**

**Horizon Labs**

There we go, it's finally finished. The first of many to come!" Kyle said happily as he was finishing his new equipment and held onto his first official Spider-bot.

It has been a few days since fighting the Sinister Six and meeting the real Peter Parker inside his head. Things were becoming interesting with him being Spider-Man. So Kyle decided to create the Spider-bot program like Otto did in the comics. The idea of using Spider-bots to patrol and locate crime was a genius idea in which Kyle was definitely going to improve. In the comics, a certain goblin villain hacks these bots and brought a massive war into New York as a result but this time Kyle has a plan. In the event that a hack was close to successful, the bots will shut down and will stay that way until he says otherwise.

Kyle already knows where he was going to put his first Spider-bot at and what better location than where MJ works, her club/fashion place. This might be a bit stalkerish and overprotective but in this world using some of Batman's tactics might prove useful.

Speaking of which, Kyle was going to have another date with MJ soon. He has been truly enjoying her company, not because of her being one of the hottest girls in Marvel but because she is a truly wonderful person. He will never know how Peter lets her go to fight some bad guy and then comes back to her later down the road after the chaos is down. Sure, Peter understands the risk and danger of someone being in a relationship with a hero could be devastating. Tragic even. But it can be worked out and if so, change things for the better. Kyle plans on doing that and he will enjoy life as both man and Spider-Man. That's a promise.

**Small Time Skip**

Kyle and MJ were walking through the park, enjoying a quiet walk around and doing whatever struck their fancy.

"It's nice you know," Kyle said breaking the silence

"What is?" MJ asked.

"Hanging out with you and enjoying the peace & quiet," Kyle replied.

"It is nice," MJ agreed with a smile as she hugged Kyle's side.

The pair kept enjoying their time together and felt the calm around them for once in their unusual lives.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and talk with Carlie for a bit?" MJ asked remembering her talk at Carlie's place.

"Carlie? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Kyle asked with concern while having an idea of what's going on.

"Nothing much Tiger but she's been acting strange of lately and asking some odd questions about your change in behavior. I just told her that you were fine, but just to be sure talk to her if you can," MJ explained, getting Kyle to think about it.

Carlie Cooper, a forensic specialist and member of the NYPD (New York City Police Department) who had dated Peter briefly before breaking up after she found out that he was Spiderman. Bad move but moving on. She is very helpful and a good friend but Kyle had a feeling she won't be opening much about her feelings to him.

Kyle knows that Carlie is on to him or Otto, trying to find out if Octavius was in possession of Peter's body. She is right in a way but she had no idea that Kyle is in this body with Peter's blessing. So, he will have to be careful and play his cards right.

Kyle sighed, breaking his train of thoughts and said, "Sure, I will talk to Carlie on my next patrol, but first I want to enjoy our date. Does that sound like a plan, MJ?"

"Sure Tiger, it does," MJ said as the pair kept walking and head on out to enjoy their date.

**Several hours later**

Kyle and MJ's date went well. It was tranquil and perfect. But now she had to go to work while Kyle had to do the same. Swinging around the city in his hero suit to keep the mind at ease, but he did want to get ahead of this Carlie thing. The sooner the better. So Kyle decided to pay her a visit at MJs apartment.

Kyle swings by there and sees through the window that Carlie was sitting on the couch drinking a hot cup of tea or coffee and watching tv. Probably trying to keep her mind occupied. Kyle guessed it was time to make an appearance. He goes near the window and begins to knock on it. The act scared Carlie as she went to look at my direction which the web-head then begins to wave.

"Hey, Carlie. Can we talk? MJ wanted me to talk to you so here I am. Mind letting me in?" Kyle asked.

Carlie looked terrified of Kyle which makes sense. She thinks Otto took over Peter's body. She didn't move to open the window so Kyle knocked on the window

"Can you let me in Carlie? I'm here to help," Kyle said

"How do I know if you are really you Peter?" Carlie asked.

"You mind if I pitch in?" Kyle hears Peter's voice in his head.

"Absolutely," Kyle responded with his mind.

"Carlie is a very good cop. Because most of my mind being inside Otto's body, she will be uncertain about you in my body. So it would be best if you reassure her that you're not Otto. So you need to be very convincing on that front," Peter suggested

"Any ideas?" Kyle asked.

"Explain to her the situation between me and Otto but say that the mind transference was only temporary," Peter said which Kyle had to admit that does sound like a valid explanation.

"That could work," Kyle said as he returned his focus to Carlie.

"Carlie if I wasn't me then I don't think we would be having this conversation," Kyle said.

Carlie was still pretty hesitant to let Spider-Man inside but she knows that if she is to truly understand what was going on, only he can answer her questions. So she had no choice but to let him in.

She then unlocked the window which allowed Kyle to open the window and enter. Once he was inside, he stood before Carlie.

"So I'm guessing you are afraid of me?" Kyle asked even though he already knew the answer.

Carlie then took out her Glock 9mm and aimed it at him. Kyle raised his arms in defense.

"If you are who I think you are then I am absolutely terrified right now. This gun will ensure my safety until I'm satisfied," Carlie said with a determined voice.

"That's fair. Given everything that has happened because of me," Kyle said without a hint of fear.

"I need you to clarify something. Something that has been bothering me ever since your last battle between Octavius and you," Carlie said.

"What do you want to know?" Kyle asked.

"Octavius came after me and I fought him but I was no match for his mechanical arms, but oddly enough he didn't hurt me. He was trying to tell me something. Something that confused me. Still does. It felt as though he wasn't himself. So it got me thinking about the device we found in one of his labs. According to forensics, it seemed to be a mind transference device. And then it all clicked. What if Octavius wasn't Octavius at all? What if he switched bodies with Peter and took over as Spider-Man? As you. And with Octavius' body dead, so does Peter Parker. No proof that the Spider-Man before me is an imposter and not the real deal. How am I doing so far?" Carlie asked as she deduced everything and the two wall-crawlers were amazed at her skills.

"I got to admit. That was very impressive," Peter said within Kyle's mind and pair agreed on that.

Kyle admitted that she was very good.

"You are right. Ock did use the device to switch bodies with me. I had to use Ocks body to stop him from being me and doing whatever havoc he could cause as Spider-Man. It's why I came to you. Hoping for you to figure it out. But little did I realize that the effects of the machine were temporary and we switched back. Knowing Ock, I knew he would do anything to kill me before he dies and well you know how the story ends from there," Kyle explained.

"Not a bad explanation," Peter said.

Carlie looked to be taking this news in but still had the gun aimed at him.

"How do I know that it's really you Peter? For all, I know that story could be a fake that Octavius could easily spin" Carlie reasoned.

Kyle than sighed and took off his mask. As he does he got closer to Carlie.

"Stop where you are Peter," Carlie warned but Kyle kept moving.

He soon stopped as he felt the gun pressed into his chest. He then guided Carlie's hands to point the gun at his head

"Dude, what are you doing?/What are you doing?" Both Peter and Carlie asked respectively.

"If you truly believe that I'm not who I say I am, then pull the trigger," Kyle said to her with conviction.

"You...want me to kill you?" Carlie asked with shock.

"I want you to make the right choice. Nothing I can say will convince you who I am, only my actions will. I'm trying my best to be a better person, a better hero than I was before Ock and I switched minds. Yeah, the experience changed me. It made me realize that I needed to do more and not make the same mistakes that I made in the past. You know my mantra: With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. I have the knowledge and skills and it's my responsibility to use them to help people. Better than I did in the past. I don't know if I'll succeed but I know that I can't do it alone. I need everyone's help. Aunt May, MJ and even you. But if I have to die to prove that I'm Spider-Man, then so be it," Kyle explained to her as he closed his eyes in wait for her next move.

Carlie still had her gun aimed at his head and her hand was shaking. Apart of her wanted to pull the trigger because it would be the safest option. But Peter's words definitely showed that he was still in there. What happens next is up for her and she has no idea what to do. It is not wrong to say that it's all just... A leap of faith.

Carlie then put the gun down and started to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Carlie sobbed to which Kyle hugged her.

Carlie then hugged him back.

"Shhhh it's ok. It's ok" Kyle said to comfort her

"And they call me crazy," Peter said

Carlie and Kyle remained like that until Carlie fell asleep in his arms. Kyle then carried her to the bedroom and covered her up. Before leaving, Kyle called MJ and quickly explained the whole thing. MJ was shocked but was glad that everything went well.

Just another day being Spider-Man

**Time Skip**

Kyle has spent a few days tracking some of Vulture's little birds. They have been causing a bit of mayhem that Kyle was able to stop them before they took MJ. Vulture was using freaking kids to do his dirty work. Now they are with social services while Kyle observed the tech they were using.

Luckily, he got a lead to where Vulture's nest is thanks to that. He will have to be careful though as Vulture is one of Peter's strong villains and someone not to underestimate. Sure he's an old man but he is smart and his wings are deadly for his namesake. He kept web-swinging around the city until he reached an old warehouse that hasn't been used in years but electricity is still flowing through it.

Spiderman wall crawled on the warehouse until he saw a window open for him to enter the building. He landed on the ground without making a sound and looked around, seeing that this place was 100% a bad guy hideout.

"Yep, this place is definitely the bird's nest," Spiderman commented as he walked foward to see Vulture working at a workshop, building new bird suits for his recruits.

"Working at the villain's support group, Vulture? Or is this your new line of work?" He asked getting a better look at the bird-theme villain.

Vulture was an old man, wearing a dark green battle suit with silver armor at the chest to his shoulder blades and back. But to the wallcrawler's surprises, he saw no wings or anywhere in fact which was odd and Kyle knew that he needed to keep his guard up.

"Leave now, while you still can" Vulture warned not wanting to be bothered by Spiderman as he got work to do.

"I'm glad that you are working at the nest these days, old bird. Men of your age need something to do," Spiderman joked.

"I'm warning you, Spiderman," Vulture said before raising his hands up and something was happening.

Spiderman's spider-sense was going nuts and felt trouble coming his way as he saw something on the ground coming up.

Silver blades with green handles came out of the ground and fly to Vulture which formed into the wings his wings.

"I am more powerful than ever!" Vulture shouted as he jumped foward towards the hero.

"Oh crap," Spiderman said before he tried to dodge the attack but was hit and flew out of the building through a skylight above.

Kyle shook his head and could tell that this was reminding him of a certain game he used to play, Spiderman Web of Shadows. This could get very bad. However, Kyle wasn't giving up and will be smart on fighting this old bird.

Vulture flew erratically in the air as he went to punch Kyle in the face. Kyle was able to block and head butt him in the face. This instantly breaks his nose and releases Kyle from his grip. Kyle then quickly fired a line of the web on Vulture's wings as they continued to fly.

"Damn you Spider-Man," Vulture said in anger

"It's not my fault you got a big nose," Spiderman said

"I'll make sure you die painfully," Vulture said as he flew faster into the city

"Tell me something I don't know," Spider-Man muttered as he threw a spider tag on Vulture's wings

Then, Vulture's wings short circuit and cause him to lose control

"Impossible!" Vulture exclaims

"Not impossible. Just spectacular," Spider-Man said as he pulled himself on Vulture's back to guide him in his failing flight.

"Are you insane? We will both die" Vulture said

"Oh come now, Vulture. You never ad-lived before?" Spider-Man asks as he threw a web bomb in front of them when they were in an alley

The bomb exploded into a web net which made Spider-Man flip over it but let Vulture to get caught up in it. Spider-Man then lands on the ground as he watches Vulture struggle in it

"How's it hanging dude?" Spider-man asks

"I hate you Spider-Man!" he yells.

"How rude," Spider-Man said as he heard sirens coming behind him.

Two cops stop in front of him and the cops get out to see the end results of the fight.

"All your guys," Spider-Man said as he web swinger away.

"Thanks, Spidey" was all he heard when he did and kept at work.

Just another day for Spiderman

**...**

**Kyle's Harem: Mary Jane Watson. Felicia Hardy (Black Cat). Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman). Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel). Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable). She-Hulk. Tigra. Songbird. Barbara Bobbie Morse (Mockingbird). Rest TBA**


End file.
